Lizzie
by skull08
Summary: The Rosses family is about to get a surprise I SUCK AT SUMMERYS BUT YOU WON'T REGRET READING IT *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

i do not own Jessie or characters

Lizzie's POV

i remember the smell of the rain as I stared curiously out the window as a new couple drove up in a black car it was Saturday it was unusual for someone to come on a weekend but nevertheless I couldn't hide that I was as excited as the other children I'm sure the same thing was going through everyone's head as I watched them walk past the main room and into an office as soon as the door closed everyone was out of their rooms In a flash some pressing their ears against the door to see if they can hear what they were saying while others ran to bedrooms of friends to brag about the new couple I sighed they probably want a baby 8 isn't necessarily an infant but I can hope and dream that this new couple would be my new parents suddenly the door opened to reveal the couple as they walked out gracefully " well would you prefer a boy?or a girl?"Asked "why don't we look around for a bit" said the beautiful blonde as her eyes roamed around only to land in my direction my eyes widened as she began to make her way over I quickly made my bed and smoothed down my horrible ugly grey dress before settling on my bed waiting patiently for her to come my way she walked past beds smiling at each each person as she passed and finally she stopped at my bed she similes down at me "hello sweetie what's your name " she said as she down next to me "Lizzie" I said timidly " Lizzie" she said with such tenderness "that's a pretty name I'm Christina" she held out her hand as i stared at it come on don't be a coward she's just trying to be nice I reasoned with my self I gripped her hand and shook it firmly she chuckled "strong grip" she said while I blushed not meaning to grip her hand so hard " what's this" she asked observing my book on my bedside table I watched as she picked it Up and read the title aloud " frog prince" she looked at me "what's it about" forgetting my shyness and reassuring me self this was my last chance to prove my self as a confident and talkative girl I describe the book the best I could and I listened while she described the four other kids she had saying there was two around my age I perked up at the mention of kids around my age " oh I've been so rude I haven't introduced you to my husband I know he'll just love you come on " she said as she grabbed my hand I gripped it tightly " don't worry you'll be fine" she reassured as we walked down the hall to the boys corridor.

REVIEWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own characters or Jessie

Lizzie's POV

"Morgan guess who I brought with me"she said in a sing song voice now that

I saw him up close he was tall so tall I was a little leaned

down to my level to get a better look at me "why hello there what's your

name"he said in the babyish voice I scowled I was aware of how short I was

but it irritated me when people mistaken me for 5 year old in stead of an 8

year old. he stood back up slightly taken aback by my sour attitude.

Christina glared at him "she's not a baby Morgan,and i think we should take

her home"she said confidently " aww I was kinda hoping we could get a

boy"he whined Christina gave him a scary face that shut him right up."ok ok

let's go fill out the paper work"he signed "yay!" Christina cheered as she

looked happily at me I smiled happily to at the realization that I was being

my smile soon turned into a frown what if the other kids don't

like if their mean and decide to pick on me " what's wrong" she

asked when she noticed my change in mood.i looked down she bent down

slowly to try and be eye level with me " hey you can tell me what is it "she said softly.

" what if they don't like me " I said slowly creeping back into my shy

state " oh sweet heart I know they'll love you, you have nothing to worry

about" she said while rubbing circles on my back. I nodded my head " I'll be

right back I just need to fill out some paper work okay" I nodded my head

again she smiled as she gave me hug which I returned soon as

she left my tormentor Trudy came up to me " eww why would they wanna

adopt a little freak like you " she said wrinkling her nose in distaste.I glared

up at her but didn't say anything "what's wrong pipsqueak"she sneered"what

can't say anything cause you know it's true " she laughed I looked away

already feeling the burn of tears threatening to fall " leave her alone Trudy "

said a shaky voice we both turned to see Samantha shaking nervously "leave

her alone y-you don't ha-have to pick on h-er because your ..." She trailed

off nervously my eyes widened Samantha apart from my self was very shy.

She never spoke and she was always by her self so it surprised me when

she stood up for me " yeah I'm what " Trudy said menacingly " we-well I-I-I-

"she stuttered I glared at Trudy as she snickered Samantha looked ready to

cry "that's what I thought " she smiled triumphantly as she turned to face

me " your a b-bully " her voice suddenly grew stronger as she glared at

Trudy " and your jealous of Lizzie because you wanted to get adopted by

them but your to old and mean"by now Trudy face was as red as a fire truck

getting redder and redder with each looked around to see

everyone staring her eyes started to get red she bolted out of the room in a

fit of tears pushing past two boys who came to see what all the ruckus was

about, I signed in relief " thanks Samantha" " your welcome" she blushed as

I hugged her " Lizzie " Christina called as she waved me over I smiled and

slowly walked over to them as came out of her office with a brown

envelope. She passed it to Christina " here's all the I information that you'll

need Lizzie things have already been packed" she said this with a fake

smile "oh great Morgan get the bags me and Lizzie will meet you at the car "

she smiled down at me as i fiddled with the hem of m skirt " don't worry "

she reassured me for the up tenth time I signed shakily as I gripped her

hand And we walked out of the orphanage together. I walked out of the

orphanage and into a new family this is we're my life begins.

PLEASE RWVIEWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

authors note:thanx for the reviews u guys are awesome and no I'm not a Christian I'm catholic but keep reading and I'm working on a new story called forget me not so watch out for it and reel me what you think

I DO NOT OWN JESSIE OR CHARACTERS

LIZZIE POV

The car ride to their house was too short in my opinion

and with each passing minute I grew nervous

"you ok back there"Morgan asked

"yeah I'm fine "I said shakily I turned back to looking out the window

and before I could even blink we were in a lobby.

as we neared an elevator a man in a really weird outfit

pressed a button and the doors to the elevator opened.

i was uncertain if I should go in but I was suddenly pulled in

and as soon as the doors closed I panicked.

REVIEWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:sorry the last chap was so short but I promise this ones longer.

I DON'T OWN JESSIE OR CHARACTERS

LIZZIE POV

My breath came in short pants I couldn't hear

what Christina was when the doors opened

all senses came back to me "see your fine nothing happened"

Christina said while she picked me up And rocked me.

we walked out of the elevator and into a ginormous living room.

i looked around the room studying the different patterns and styles

my eyes landed on a bunny across the room it was so cute

i couldn't resist.i started to wiggle in Christina's arms

signaling to be let soon as my feet touched the ground

i ran towards it but it was suddenly snatched before I could get it.

there was a girl there i didn't notice before she was

a couple inches taller than me her hair was curly top to bottom

she had on "I'm a ballerina " t shirt with a pink tutu she held the bunny

tightly to her chest. we stood there staring at each other

"oh zuri meet your new sister Morgan go get everyone so they can meet

Lizzie""hi " I said shyly extending my hand towards zuri

she eyed it for a moment before taking a hold of it and shaking it lightly.

"hi"she said hesitantly suddenly numerous feet pounded down the stairs

"awwww she's so cute " said a blonde girl.a boy with a lot of freckles

snorted a girl with fiery red hair nudged him whispering "be nice"

"hi I'm emma " said the blonde "I'm Jessie the nanny " said the red head

"and I'm the awesome most fantastic amazingly-" "WE GET IT "

everyone shouted which made me flinch.

"I'm Luke " he said glaring at everyone suddenly a small Indian boy slowly

came down the stairs seemingly cautious.

he stopped right in front of me I stuck my hand out and murmured "Lizzie"

but he ignored my hand and hugged me.

REVIEWWWW


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN JESSIE OR CHARACTERS

LIZZIE'S POV

"I'm Ravi "he said as he pulled back and smiled

i couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

next thing I knew I was being carried up the stairs and into a bedroom

"what do you think" said Morgan as he set me down

white walls,a mountain of teddy bears, a white bean bag chair

A white bed with Cinderella bed sheets and a white comforter

with a white canopy above it.

I nodded my head loving the feel of the white plush carpet beneath my feet.

"it's pretty " I said smiling wide "ohh you look so cute right now mom can

i dress her up please please"said the blonde girl I think her name was

nessa "oh that sounds wonderful Emma would you like that Lizzie"

oh her name is emma and dressing up I don't think so

"we can even take pictures come on " she grabbed my hand

and pulled me into a room bedore I could protest

I had on a yellow summer dress with my hair in a half up half down fashion

with a bow tied to the back. I also had on white sandles with little flowers on them

and a light white sweater.i frowned it seemed to girly

"awww you look so cute" Emma said my frown turned into a scowl when

i saw her looking over some hills debating which one would look cuter

on me I was out of there in a flash.i carefully crawled down the stairs

and into the dinning room "hey honey oh you look gorgeous would you like some chicken fingers"

chrsitina asked as she gestured towards a platter of chicken fingers

i nodded and took a seat next to Luke

who was slurping something that looked terribly gross.

"don't mind him some people should learn some manners"ravi said

staring angrily at Luke while Luke gave him a smirk and made a horrible noise

By slurping the disgusting substance. I wrinkled my nose when he belched

"Luke " Cristina said slightly embarrassed by his behavior

after dinner everyone went into the family room to watch a movie

but before we could settle we were sent up stairs to get into our pj's

and brush our teeth. When I crawled back downstairs I had picked a teddy

bear From the ginormous pile and a blanket. I walked into the living rroom and hesitantly sat down next to Ravi

"Ravi come here real quick " zuri whispered "shhh" Ravi hissed zuri glared

at him and then me I quickly turned to face the tv

some where during the movie I felt my eyelids start to droop I slowly

let my eyes fall close but before sleep could take me

i felt myself hit something soft and warm and it smelt like honey and cinnamon.

REVIEWWWWWWW


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Im sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while got a lot going on but you don't wanna hear bout my problems so on with the is an extra long chap to say I'm sorry

I DO NOT OWN JESSIE OR CHARACTERS

LIZZIE'S POV

the next morning I woke in a bed that wasn't mine everything was so white and bright in here. I began to panic but calmed down when the events from the night before came crashing down on me.i signed in Relief "Lizzie"Ravi whispered as he poked his head in through my bedroom door and smiled when he saw I was awake "are you hungry there's pancakes" he said warmly "unless you don't like pancakes. I could get Bertrum to make you some waffles oh wait you probably don't even like pancakes or waffles oh how about some oatmeal with some strawberrys unless your allergic to strawberrys or fruits or pancakes I could get Bertrum to-"

i shook my head and gripped the end of Ravi's t shirt to get him to stop talking and lifted my arms signaling to be lifted and taken downstairs."sorry" Ravi apologized for his rambling I shook my head again "it's ok" I whispered he smiled at me and picked me up I blushed why was he smiling at me like that when he set me down and grabbed my hand which set my face aflame Jessie , Emma,and Christina all awwwed at us " hey you guys hungry theres pancakes" Christina said holding up a plate full of pulled me towards the table and helped me in my I really hate being short I thought sourly. While we ate we chatted aimlessly "hey Lizzie you wanna go to the park with Jessie and the kids" asked Christina as she went to the frige to get some orange juice.

"yeah come on Lizzie it'll be fun" Ravi said well if Ravi will be there then I guess I nodded my head "great why don't I clean up here while you go get dressed"Christina reasoned "ok" I said while Jessie helped me get ready and we were off Ravi had gone before so it was me and Jessie as soon as we got there I immediately started looking for Ravi but was distracted by the was big my eyes widened at the largeness of it people were everywhere walking dogs, reading newspapers,or supervising children as they eyes immediately went on a serch for Ravi when I finally spotted him I started to wiggle in Jessie's arms wanting to be let down. As soon as she did I was across the playground and in front of Ravi Ina flash.

"oh hey Lizzie" ravi said "RAVI"zuri shouted from atop of one of the slides "YOU COMING " she hollerd with her hands on her hips "yeah ill be right there" he shouted back "come on" he said as he picked me up I pouted why did everybody always carry me around like I was a carried me up some stairs then we were standing right in front of zuri who did not look happy at all "why did you bring her" she sneered obvious about the fact that she didn't like me."we'll I wanted Lizzie to play too" Ravi said waiting for her response "we'll put her down so we could go down the slide together" she positioned herself ready to go down the slide she looked back at Ravi expectantly "you go I'll go down with Lizzie so she won't get hurt" he said while putting me down. Zuri glared hard at me I hid behind Ravi "fine"she huffed as she pushed herself off and down the slide "ready" Ravi said as he placed me in his lap positioning himself like zuri had and ready to go down the slide. He pushed off and down we went an amazing feeling rushed through me causing me to giggle in delight as we reached the bottom I wiggled off of Ravi and pulled on his hand "again" I said we went on the slide ten times before Ravi called for a break and had zuri play with me In stead. "Come on" zuri said gruffly and grabbed my wrist and dragged me to a latter.

i stared at the latter than zuri and backs to the latter again "climb" she said I stared at the latter than back at her again "climb" she said impatiently I gulped but grabbed a hold of the bar with shaky fingers as I started to climb when I got to the top I felt relived zuri was up in a matter of seconds pulling me towards the monkey bars."go on " zuri said as we reached them waiting for me to go first I had a bad feeling about this.i reached up to grab a bar dangling then swing my self and reached for another bar I repeated the same process and reached for another bar but missed by an inch I felt my self start to fall it didn't take long for me to hit the ground everything went still before I felt the pain then everything blacked out.

REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEEEE


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN JESSIE OR CHARACTERS

ZURI'S POV

"go on " I urged her smirking at the scared expression on her face I watched as she grabbed a bar and swung herself unsteadily and tried to reach another bar but failed it only took her a couple seconds to fall I giggled but my laughter stopped when I saw that she wasn't moving. I quickly rushed down staring down at her motionless form "ZURI" I heard Jessie say some where far no I know I'll get in trouble for Lizzie's own stupidity I dropped down next to her and flipped her over to try and wake her up "ZURI" Jessie's voice was getting closer oh no come on please wake up I shook Lizzie harder."Zuri oh there you are you ready to-" she stooped dead in her track when she saw me over Lizzie's unmoving form.

"Lizzie"Jessie whispered before Jessie ran in our direction screaming at me demanding what had happened but I couldn't tell her all I managed was "she accidently slipped and fell" I murmerd "Lizzie Lizzie sweatheart can you hear me honey open your eyes come on open your eyes"still no response I whatched as Jessie put her head next to Lizzie's chest to see if she was still breathing to our relief she was "zuri go get everyone I'm gonna take Lizzie home" she Said as she rushed off I quickly went to go find everyone I couldn't help but feel a little scared for Lizzie yet I also felt satisfied In some way and I know it's wrong to think this but I hope she dos t wake up.

REVIEWWWWWWW


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN JESSIE OR CHARACTERS

LIZZIE's POV

"Lizzie"said a soft voice "Lizzie can you hear me"I felt myself becoming con ious again."Lizzie please wake up" said the soft voice I slowly opened my eyes big pools of chocolate was all I saw."thank god" Ravi said relief flooding his features he smiled as we continued to stare at one another "is she awake" Jessie said rushing into the room forcing Ravi to break eye contact at her entrance "oh thank The Lord" Jessie breathed as she came over "are you alright Lizzie does anything hurt" she said while she looked me over for any injuries as she mentioned pain I felt a sharp sting in my right wrist as I lifted I noticed the ugly red and blue bruise starting to form around my swollen gasped as I showed her my bruised wrist she lightly touched it making me whimper " I'm sorry " she apologized quickly Ravi immediately left the room disappointment flooded through me did he not wanna be near me did i do something wrong. He suddenly appeared again but this time with an ice pack he gently lifted my wrist and wrapped the ice pack around it "better" he asked I nodded my head blushing at the simple gesture "we'll it doesn't look broken just swollen but I'm not a doctor so I can't really say" my eyes . I had a fear of doctors and hospitals please don't tell me their gonna take me to the hospital. Ravi noticed the scared expression on my face and decided to ask " what's wrong Lizzie" I looked up at Ravi and whispered "I don't want to got to the hospital I'm fine really"

"alright if you don't wanna go we won't force you but if it starts to Hurt too bad you tell me ok right Jessie" Ravi said Jessie signed "he's right if you don't wanna go we won't make you just be careful Kay" she said smiling down at me I smiled back. Zuri then walked into the room surprised to see me awake and glared when she saw me snuggled up against Ravi she turned to look away quickly it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks so that's why she hates me well I'm not backing down and that's how our whole feud started.

REVIEWWWWWW PLEASEEEE


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm really sorry but this story is going on hiatus for a while .while I figure out some of my situations I know I started another story that I'm working on now but until I work out some things then maneuver ill return to this story sorry bout this :( so please I dont wanna seem weird but check out forget me not the story I'm working on so again really sorry about the inconvence.


End file.
